Barren
by xxJazzy1995
Summary: “What if there was more to the story than we know? What if Huttser didn't fall in love with Palla first? What if Morgra, of all she-wolves, was the First Drappa? There is more to the story than we know. . . Relax. You're in Tsinga's care, now."
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer; **The Sightis not my property and never will be. End of discussion._

_**Note from the author; **Hey guys! This is my second story on , and I'm really excited. Please don't shoot me down _too_ hard. Thanks! _

_ ~ xxJazzyxMaexx_

**Barren**

**[Prologue: The First Drappa]**

"What if there was more to the story than we know? What if Huttser didn't fall in love with Palla first? What if _Morgra_, of all she-wolves, was the First Drappa? There is more to the story than we know. All of the things you've been told, young one, are propaganda. Listen close, and – no questions yet, little one – relax. You're in Tsinga's care, now."

Flurries of snow danced heavily in the breeze as a pair of amber eyes shifted from side to side. Clouds of hot air collided with the brisk night air, creating an effect that looked like the Drappa was breathing fire. Her belly was swollen with pups, and, although it was well-past whelping season, and Morgra was wondering why her pups hadn't come, she was expecting their birth to be a healthy one.

"Morgra," A voice growled, making the Drappa whirl around, a dangerous snarl on her maw.

She relaxed when she saw the male, his familiar facial features and handsome, neatly-groomed pelt.

"Huttser," The she-wolf whimpered, bounding up to the male and nuzzling his cheek. "It's been months. Have you found a permanent den yet? I'm tired of being a Kerl!"

There was a slight growl to her voice as the Drappa addressed the Dragga. But Huttser just ignored the random act of anger and nuzzled her back.

"Morgra, when have I ever failed you?" He woofed, giving a slight wag of his tail.

The Drappa rolled her amber orbs, growling.

"You always fail me, Huttser. Now, lets get back to the den." She mumbled.


	2. Chapter I

_**Disclaimer; **The Sightis not my property and never will be. End of discussion._

_**Note from the author; **Hey, hey, hey, it's xxJazzyxMaexx! This is the first chapter of Barren, and I figured you all might want to read more, so, here's the story!_

_ ~ xxJazzyxMaexx_

_ "What if there was more to the story than we know? What if Huttser didn't fall in love with Palla first? What if Morgra, of all she-wolves, was the First Drappa? There is more to the story than we know. All of the things you've been told, young one, are propaganda. Listen close, and – no questions yet, little one – relax. You're in Tsinga's care, now."_

_--_

**Barren**

**[Chapter I: Palla's Secret]**

It was a while before Huttser and Morgra finally found a decent den to stay the night in. As the pregnant she-wolf waddled into the abandoned bear cave, Huttser's ears perked. Morgra, sensing something was wrong, swiveled her head around to look at the Dragga.

"Huttser?" She woofed, almost demanding his answer. "What's wrong?"

Huttser knew better than to keep secrets from the Drappa, but he knew that this could be urgent.

"Nothing, my dear," He panted, wagging his tail to reassure her. "but I must go and mark the trees around us, so no other Varg will bother you in your sweet slumber."

Morgra's eyes narrowed into slits, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Very well then, Huttz, dear," She woofed finally, suspicion saturating her tone like poison as she gave Huttser his pet name. "Go, and I shall see you in a little while."

"Palla?"

A beautiful she-wolf with a sleek muzzle and bushy silver ears trotted into view, and the Dragga, who had kept his promise to Morgra and started marking the trees, woofed a greeting to her. As soon as the she-wolf saw him, she broke into a run and toppled into him, pinning him down and yipping with glee.

"Huttser!" She cried, "Oh, Huttser! I thought I'd never see you again! I thought that-"

"Palla, pipe down, damn it!" The Dragga's eyes were wide in fear and his ears were flat with worry. "We don't want Morgra to come out here and see you! You know how your sister is with things she doesn't know about!"

Palla, a little hurt by the Dragga's harsh tone, backed off of him, her tail between her legs and her ears flat.

"Right, Huttser," She whimpered, "I'm sorry."

Huttser got to his paws and beckoned the she-wolf with his tail over to a boulder that was out of the way of any direct line of view.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" He woofed, worry swimming in the depths of his pupils.

Palla, worried about what the Dragga might say to her secret, looked down at her paws. She flattened her bushy ears as she started to rock from side to side nervously. Her tail started to bush out to twice its normal size. Finally, after a long, dreadful silence, Palla looked into Huttser's yellow orbs and cried a shrill sound.

"I'm expecting your pups!"


	3. Chapter II

_**Disclaimer; **The Sightis not my property and never will be. End of discussion._

_**Note from the author; **xxJazzyxMaexx again! And we're on the SECOND CHAPTER. -does a little dance- Okay, here's the story. :3 Enjoy!_

_ ~ xxJazzyxMaexx_

_ "What if there was more to the story than we know? What if Huttser didn't fall in love with Palla first? What if Morgra, of all she-wolves, was the First Drappa? There is more to the story than we know. All of the things you've been told, young one, are propaganda. Listen close, and – no questions yet, little one – relax. You're in Tsinga's care, now."_

_--_

**Barren**

**[Chapter II: Eavesdropping]**

"You're _what_?!" Huttser cried with disbelief, ignoring his own advise to keep quiet. "You can't be! I. . . We. . ."

Palla looked down at her paws, whimpering. Huttser then remembered that they were meeting secretly, so he dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Palla, you can't be!" He whimpered, "I know we. . . But. . . You just can't be! What about Morgra? What in Fenris's name will she do when she finds out?"

Palla let out an amused bark of laughter.

"Oh, I can imagine what she may do. She might slaughter me, tear out my throat, or, better yet, let me live, and then rip the cubs out of my belly." She snarled, anger welling up inside of her.

Huttser stood silent for a moment, his mouth ajar as he contemplated on what he should say to reassure the Drappa.

"We'll keep them," He finally woofed, "we'll keep them, and run away together before they're born. Morgra's been on edge every since we met a few seasons ago, so, I've got to find a way to escape from her before she finds out what we're up to."

Palla padded up to her mate, nuzzling him and whimpering with affection. The Dragga nuzzled her back, also whimpering.

The two thought they were alone; but they weren't. High in the tree tops sat a raven. As he watched the couple, he clacked his beak in disgust.

"Morgra won't like this," Kraar's voice was scratchy, like that of a crow's, as he flapped his wings and rose into the air.

The moon was high in the night sky when the Dragga finally returned from marking the trees. Morgra was sitting at the entrance of the cave, a nasty expression on her scarred face, her swollen belly spilling over her back paws. Kraar the raven sat, a proud look on his beak, next to her, and flapped his wings, rising in the air until he was on his Mistress's shoulder. Snarling, Morgra shook him off.

"Where the_ hell_ were you, Huttser?!" She snarled, claws digging into the soft, newly-fallen snow. "I've been waiting since sun-high for you, and you come back when the _moon_ is high!"

Huttser trotted over to his mate like nothing happened between him and her sister.

"Morgra, dear," He whimpered softly, almost submissively. "I was searching for Herla."

All of the sudden, Morgra's face twisted in rage. She let out a cross between a snarl and a shriek, and she lunged at Huttser with what little energy she had left.

"_Liar_!" She cried, "Kraar told me you were with my sister, Palla!"

She toppled into the Dragga's well-built frame and pinned him down; she was heavier than him with the pups in her womb. Her nose a whisker's length away from his, saliva started to foam at the corners of Morgra's mouth.

"Tell the truth!" She snarled, placing her paw on Huttser's throat and pressing down, threatening him.

"Alright!" The Dragga choked, gasping for air as the she-wolf pressed down harder. "Yes! Yes, I was with Palla! It was just a friendly encounter; nothing happened!"

"More _lies_!" Morgra cried, "Kraar also told me that she's _expecting something_! Do you have any idea what that is?"

She pressed down even more as she snarled this, and the Dragga suddenly felt fear for his life.

"No, I don't know what-" Huttser's sentence was cut short as the she-wolf nipped at his ears, giving him a clear warning.

"Pups!" She howled, "She's expecting your pups!"


End file.
